


I'm haunting you, you must be haunting me

by mrs_pennylane



Series: The Gay Adventures of Allen Hynek and Michael Quinn [4]
Category: Project Blue Book (TV)
Genre: Allen is insecure because he thinks he is not pretty, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Gay Panic, M/M, Well he is, saucer bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_pennylane/pseuds/mrs_pennylane
Summary: Michael and Allen experience something strange as they investigate about the Lubbock Lights, in Texas. Things shift between them and nothing will ever be as before as they share a first kiss.





	I'm haunting you, you must be haunting me

_My wicked tongue_  
_Where will it be?_  
_I know if I'm onto you, I'm on to you_  
_On to you, I'm on to you_  
_On to you, you must be on to me_

 

.

 

As usual, Allen was trying to find the answers for his own angst in the stars up there in the sky. He doesn’t fully know if he is trying to find the answers or if looking at the sky calmed him down, so maybe it’s a mix of both. The sky was particularly beautiful tonight and the open field added depth to the vision but he was alone to appreciate it all. Michael had just returned to the car and he was silent, waiting for Allen to return as well, completely unaware of the jealousy inside of the professor’s body.

He wasn’t a jealous man, _per se_ but today he had felt that strange burning feeling in his stomach when he saw Michael smiling and softly flirting with a female college student. He tried to ignore it but they had fallen right into that subject again and Allen couldn’t blame Michael for being eager to enjoy life. Most of the captain’s life had been fighting a war that was bigger than the two of them, that costed Michael’s youth and now he was there trying to get some of that time back. It was selfish of Allen, who was _married_ , to demand from Michael chastity. He knew that pretty well but a deeper part of him was screaming jealousy and he felt even hurt, as if Michael had betrayed him.

Allen sighed, feeling pathetic - _I shouldn’t be thinking like this_. And things got worse when earlier that evening they stumbled upon the student Michael flirted with and he heard her talking about some homecoming party they were having back at the dorms. Allen looked away from them so he wouldn’t see the look of interest in Michael’s face even if he heard the captain dismissing the girl saying he had important things to handle. Michael could always go later and Allen knew exactly how those parties ended - he had been in a few himself and had seen with his own eyes. But again, this was selfish of him. So, trying to hold back some dignity in his own mind, he offered to take Michael back to the dorms and the captain had accepted, even if he sounded a little disappointed.

If they had met in another dimension, one where two men together wasn’t called a depravity and they could be gay freely, would Michael ever be interested on Allen? Would Michael see him as a potential partner, someone he would be attracted to? In Allen’s mind, no way in hell someone as handsome and charming as Michael Quinn could fall for someone old and corny like Allen. Hell, he didn’t even know how Mimi could give him a second look at a party with much more handsome and interesting men. He had been surprised by her approach and it took him a while to understand she really wanted to go out with him.

Oh yeah, he was also slow at flirting too.

But now, twelve years later, he didn’t see the spark they had before and definitely the last couple of months had been specially strange between them. They were drifting apart both emotionally and physically, and Allen didn’t feel exactly upset by that. Neither did Mimi, who spent most of her time with her new best friend, Susie. He was trying not to think with his own experiences but something told him the same feelings he was nurturing towards Michael were being nurtured by Mimi towards Susie.

Which was a tragedy. How could have they both ended up in a situation like this? What were they? Were they two gay people inside of… what did they call, anyway? Lavender marriage? Allen didn’t exactly feel like denying his attraction towards women and Mimi but he also couldn’t deny anymore he was attracted to Michael. He sighed uncomfortably and suddenly a strange sound of electricity made him turn around to look at the car, where Michael was. He saw the captain wide-eyed and the car shaking with a full force, as if something was passing through it.

The professor started freaking out and ran towards the car, but heard a rough voice from the inside of the vehicle screaming to him.

“Get away from the car!” Michael’s hand was glued to the wheel and he was also shaking, sweat starting to form on the captain’s forehead. Michael looked completely paralysed in that car seat.

Allen tried to open the door, but as soon as his hand touched the door handle, he felt a jolt passing through his fingers that pushed him away from the car, his fingertips energized. It hurt as hell and he desperately tried to find something to break the window and get Michael out of there. He was about to break the glass with a rock when bright lights appeared right above them, flying briskly towards the horizon. They were organized in “V” formation just like the witnesses had reported and Allen couldn’t stop looking at them, completely in sock. From behind him, he heard a door opening and Michael struggling to get out of the car.

“What the hell was that?!” Michael’s voice was filled with disbelief and he too was looking up to the lights that had just flew right above them. Allen turned around to see if Michael was alright and felt the captain’s body radiating electricity, a single sweat dripping from his forehead, in spite of the coldness of that night. The man took a step forward Allen, barely staying upright and the professor had to grab him by the coat to stead him. Complete and utter panic filled Allen’s body to see Michael like this.

“Michael! Are you alright??” Allen held him close to his chest while Michael tried to focus his eyes. “Are you feeling pain?”

“No, but my body doesn’t feel alright. It doesn’t feel like it’s me.” Michael was struggling to talk and Allen had to practically drag him to the other side of the car, and settle him on the seat safely. “What are you doing?” Michael’s voice sounded confused.

“I am taking you to a hospital right now.” Allen put on the seat belt on Michael and closed his door. He ran to the other side and when he occupied his seat, he found Michael agitated struggling with his seat belt.

“Michael, stop!” Allen all but shouted and Michael stopped moving, sighing in frustration. The professor started the engine and pulled out of the field, getting back to the road as fast as he could. He noticed Michael had gone still next to him, his head hanging loose in front of him. Allen stretched one hand to check Michael’s pulse and was relieved when he confirmed that he was ok, that his pulse was strong.

“I don’t need a doctor, I am okay.” Michael mumbled, trying to raise his upper body, only to fail and almost fall on the doctor’s lap.

“It’s obvious that you need a doctor and I am taking you to a hospital, whether you like it or not.” Allen tried to accommodate Michael’s body back into his seat and felt again the electricity running through his fingertips. What happened? What could have caused that type of charge into Michael’s body? There was no thunder or anything that could have hit the car and caused that phenomenon! Allen’s feet sank into the gas pedal, his thoughts a whole complete mess inside of his head as he tried to put the pieces together of all the informations they gathered today.

But he couldn’t. Everytime he tried to try to understand the strange lights and the electricity, he remembered Michael was next to him, barely conscious and his mind focused again in getting to a hospital as fast as he could. Allen wasn’t the best driver but right now he felt like a pro, dodging a car or two that was on the way in the road. He felt relieved when he saw the lights of a local hospital shining through the night sky and he pulled over to the parking lot.

“Can you walk?” Allen turned to the man next to him and saw that Michael seemed less pale in comparison but he was still sweating.

“I think I can.” Michael weakly answered, unfastening the seat belt. “Just help me get out of this car.”

Allen left the vehicle and ran to the captain’s side, hugging Michael’s waist while the man put his arm on Allen’s shoulder. They walked slowly towards the building and Allen used his free shoulder to push the glass door open. A nurse saw them coming and raised to greet them, pushing a wheelchair.

“I don’t need it.” Michael grunted but Allen was having none of it, sitting the younger man on the wheelchair. The nurse turned around and pushed Michael towards the corridor, while another nurse came to Allen, who was trying to follow Michael but was being held back by the woman in front of him.

“Sir, you can’t go in there now. I need to know the patient’s info and what happened to him.” She managed to catch Allen’s attention to her and he nodded, finally catching his breath, finally being able to feel something other than stiffness and desperation, his eyes burning with the tears that were threatening to fall. _I can’t cry right now, Michael needs me._

“What happened to him, sir?” The nurse’s voice invaded his mind and Allen looked at her, his mind trying to come up with an explanation. What was he going to say? That they were out in the field, that they saw the lights and that their car started shaking while Michael was inside of it? It would only raise more paranoia.

“He took an electrical shock while trying to fix a socket. I told him to call for an electrician but he was having none of it, then he was trying to fix one of the wires and it happened. He didn’t get up from the floor after so I thought it was better to take him to the hospital and -”

“Sir, you did the right thing. The doc is going to examine him and soon we’ll have news. I need some info about him, if that’s ok.”

Allen was actually impressed by how quickly he came up with a coherent lie that would protect them from crazy locals screaming aliens. But everything was odd, to say the least. He was still trying to wrap up his mind around the fact that they both saw the lights in “V” formation and there was _no way_ those were plovers! He provided Michael’s informations to the nurse and went to sit on a nearby chair next to a coffee machine.

It didn’t take long before the first nurse, who took Michael inside, to come back searching for him. She didn’t seem worried and Allen allowed himself to relax a little, after all, Michael arrived at the hospital walking. It couldn’t be too serious, could it?

“Sir?” The nurse approached him.

“Allen.” He answered.

“Ok Sir Allen, your friend is being examined by the doctor but it looks like everything is ok with him. You did the right by bringing him to us.”

“When will I have news?”

“It shouldn’t take too long, sir.” She answered sympathetically and left Allen’s company.

He didn’t know how long he waited for news but finally he was called to see Michael, who was half sitting in a bed, his face a lot healthier than when they rushed to the hospital. When he saw Allen, he smiled and Allen couldn’t fight the tiny smile from appearing on his lips.

“You scared me, Michael.” Allen said, his voice small even to his own ears.

“I am sorry.” Michael extended his hand to the professor, who took it. “I don’t know what the hell happened, Allen.” His whispered voice sounded scared.

“Me neither but I had to tell them you were trying to fix a socket and messed up.”

“Nice one, professor.”

Michael smiled fully and dropped his hand when he saw the doctor walking towards them. The man was holding a chart that Allen could only assume it was Michael’s.

“We ran some tests and everything seems to be fine with you. You were probably more in shock than anything else but we recommend some rest tomorrow before you get back to your normal activities.” The doctor informed and Allen eyed Michael nodding. As if Michael would settle down after what they saw tonight, after experiencing the same thing they were investigating. This changed _everything_.

“I’ll tell the nurse to check you again and then you are free to go, sir.” The doctor finished and smiled gently at both of them.

They left the hospital about an hour later and they both stayed a few minutes inside of the car in the parking lot looking at each other. Allen was never completely skeptical about the existence of strange things from the sky or other lives outside of their planet but he wasn’t also a true believer. Michael, on the other hand, was someone who not only didn’t believe in these things but thought that the people who believed in that were crazy. He was there to close cases for the generals, after all. To have that happening to him must be more confusing than it would be for Allen.

“Allen.” Michael whispered and their eyes locked for seconds before Allen was able to say anything.

“What did you feel when the car was shaking?” He asked.

“I felt like it was a real electrical shock and I couldn’t move my hands. My body started to get hot and then suddenly it all stopped. I felt stiff and energized but my legs wouldn’t stand my weight. I was trembling and there was nothing I could do to stop it.”

Allen grabbed Michael’s hand in his and he was sweating again. “Are you okay?”

“I’m just _nervous_ , Allen. I’ve never experienced something like this.”

“Okay, let’s find a motel and we’ll talk about it.” Allen squeezed Michael’s hand and pulled out of the parking lot.

He stopped at the first motel he found in the way that seemed decent and ordered a room with two beds for them. When they entered the room, Michael walked towards the last bed and sat down on the floor, burying his face on his hands.

“Michael.” Allen whispered and crouched in front of Michael, who didn’t acknowledge him. He grabbed both of the captain’s hands and moved them away, revealing Michael’s confused eyes.

“I am not crazy.” Michael said, holding Allen’s hand tightly.

“I know.” He answered, pulling the man for a hug. “I saw the lights too, remember? I saw you inside of that car.”

“Those are not plovers.”

“No, they aren’t.”

Allen felt distressed to see Michael like this, out of control. Usually the captain was so composed and wore a very hardened expression while dealing with their cases that the man sat on the floor in front of him, clinging to his torso, looked like a stranger. They stayed hugged until Allen felt that Michael had calmed down, when his hands had stopped being closed in tight fists, when his heartbeat wasn’t sounding like a drum anymore. Michael buried his face on Allen’s shoulder and honestly, despite the stressful situation, the professor wouldn’t want to be anywhere else in this world. He liked the way their bodies fit in the hug, how Michael smelled good, how Allen could feel the muscles in the captain’s body and the way he was being held, as if the professor was a life saver.

“It seems like you are the one watching my back.” Michael whispered and he even laughed, although sounding a little bitter.

“Sometimes we need to let go and let someone else take care of us.” Allen whispered in his hair, the same shampoo he was wearing on that night when they shared a bed. He didn’t want to look at the captain’s face, otherwise he didn’t know what he would do, if he could hold back his desire to taste those lips.

Michael was the one who raised his head, his lips touching Allen’s jaw softly and they traveled up and up until they were resting on the side of Allen’s mouth. He took a deep breath and it happened. Allen felt his face being pulled towards Michael’s, their lips touching in a timid kiss until he felt his upper lip captured by the captain’s mouth. Their mouths moved so slowly that it seemed like the time had stopped and maybe it really stopped. At least inside of Allen’s head. His hand tried to find some way to hold their weight and ended up buried in the man’s hair, so soft like his lips in Allen’s mouth.

The kiss was brief and their tongues barely touched before Allen pulled way, his emotions too much to handle. He looked into the younger man’s eyes and they were such a pretty brown color, its beauty enhanced by the low light in the room. Allen’s heart was beating so fast and he felt confused and aroused and excited. Michael was silent, looking at him as he tried to figure out what he should do now.

“You- er, you should get some rest.” Allen babbled, getting up and offering his hand to the man. Michael took it and got up, his legs looking lot steadier than earlier. “Tomorrow we’ll try to figure out what happened, ok?”

It seemed like he was talking about the kiss but he wasn’t and he panicked a little. “You know what I mean.” He amended.

“I know, babe.” Michael answered, his expression so serene that it made Allen unsettled. Why wasn’t he embarrassed by the kiss? Had Michael planned it? Michael squeezed lightly Allen’s hand and walked towards the bathroom, closing the door. Wait, had he just called him “babe”?

Allen was the one panicking this time. And he also felt slightly uncomfortable, as if he had done something wrong yet _so, so good_. It wasn’t wrong, was it? He thought people should love who they wanted to love but was it right for him to want a man like this? He didn’t know, he felt awfully conflicted.

He changed his clothes to his pajamas and when he laid in bed, he felt even more agitated than before. They were going to share the room. He and the captain whom he had just kissed. Who apparently desired him enough to start a kiss.

Wait.

Michael had started that kiss. Was he gay and Allen hadn’t noticed? Was Allen that appealing to someone?

God, his mind was going insane. He felt as if he had just committed a crime, but a delicious one, that he wanted to commit again. Only if the strange guilt possessing his body didn’t drive him mad.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna have a chat, leave suggestions, ask for prompts or simply leave a message, I have a [tumblr!](http://mrs-pennylane.tumblr.com/)


End file.
